Strangers with Magic
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Ginny befriends a lonely girl named Dreama. I know it's not much of a summary but I'll change it soon.
1. Dinner at the Burrow

"Look! Look! Mummy! It's a letter from Hogwarts!" 11 year old Dreama Fusion yelled as she ran to the kitchen, a smile on her face. She skidded to a halt when she reached the kitchen and saw that her parents weren't paying attention to her but were pouring over the _Daily Prophet_.

"Mummy, Daddy, look! I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" she said trying to get the attention of the two. She walked out of the kitchen, letter still in hand, and walked up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Mum should be crying tears of joy because I did the one thing she said I'd never be able to…And even if Dad is Muggle-born, his little Princess made it into Hogwarts, the most extraordinary Wizarding school ever!_

Her sparkling, sapphire eyes shone with tears as she leaned against her door.

Her mother looked up from the _Prophet _and then at her husband.

"Did Dreama just come down?"

He shrugged and ate at the toast that he had been eating. Both went were back to reading when Dreama stormed down the stairs and stopped in front the table.

"I've been accepted and if you want to take the time to acknowledge that I even _EXIST, _I'll be outside!" and with that she flung the letter on the table and ran outside.

_I hate this…I want to disappear…They don't eve care that I'm gone now….Please…Someone help me!_ She shouted inside of her head and she ran.

She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore and gave out from underneath her. She lay in the soft, lush grass.

"Mum! I'm going out for a walk!" she heard a voice call not to far from her.

"Alright Ginny. See you at supper then!" another called back.

Dreama froze on the grass where she lay and listened hard. Sure enough, there were footsteps and slight yelps of pain. Then, a head with vivid red hair emerged from a bush near Dreama's head. She (Dreama) jumped and stood.

The girl called Ginny screamed and retreated back into the bush and Dreama could see her peeking out of the bush.

"I-I don't mean any harm…You can come out from the bush…" Dreama stammered, trying to make her voice seem more convincing.

Ginny slowly came out of the bush and looked at Dreama.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley." She said as she held her hand out for Dreama.

Dreama, smiling and taking Ginny's hand, replied, "I'm Dreama Fusion."

Ginny smiled and shook her hand.

"It's getting rather dark; do you want to come to my house for supper?"

Dreama nodded, looked at Ginny and smiled. This girl was her first real friend. The two girls walked back to The Burrow, scratched, tired and hungry.

"You'll love my parents." Ginny said as the two girls walked across the back yard.

"Mum! I've brought a friend for dinner!" Ginny yelled as soon as the door had shut behind them.

"Ginny! You've brought someone home? Who is 'a friend'?" a plump woman, with the same vivid red hair that Ginny had, said as she walked into the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mum, meet Dreama. Dreama, meet my mum, Molly Weasley." Ginny beamed, looking quite pleased.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Dreama smiled, shaking Mrs. Weasley's partially wet hand.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Dreama. Will you be going to Hogwarts this year?"

Dreama nodded and smiled.

"Mum! Tell Fred and George to quit messing with Scabbers!" a voice called from up the stairs.

"Mum! Tell Ickle Ronniekins to stop whining!" two voice yelled after the first one.

"All of you come down for supper right now!"

And with that, one rather tall, lanky boy with a rat in his hand, ran down the stairs followed closely by a pair of twins, all three boys had intense, red hair.

"This'll be a Weasley family dinner that's sure not to be forgotten." Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen, Dreama not that far behind her.


	2. Can you stay?

Dreama walked into the kitchen to see all 7 Weasleys looking at her. Dreama's gaze dropped to her feet.

"Dreama, this is the Weasley clan." Ginny said, still beaming.

Dreama nodded and kept her eyes on the floor and her feet.

"You've already met my mother, Molly," Ginny said, causing Dreama to look up it to Mrs. Weasley's smiling face.

"But you haven't met my father, Arthur, or my brothers, Ron, Fred, George and Percy." She introduced them and as she said their names, each waved and smiled.

Dreama bashfully smiled back, her face turning almost the shade of the Weasley's hair. Ginny sat down in between Ron and Fed, motioning for her to sit in between George and Percy. She sat down and looked at her plate, which was filling itself with food.

"So how did you and Ginny meet?" Percy asked, looking down at Dreama.

Dreama looked up at Percy and her face turned a light pink.

Scabbers, Ron's rat, scurried across the table to Dreama and sat his fat backside on her napkin and looked at her intently. Ron, who had stretched out across the table for Scabbers, closed his hand around the rat's tail and gave a gentle, yet firm tug on his tail.

Dreama told Percy the story of how she and Ginny met. He smiled down at the blushing Dreama and patted her on the back gently, after taking a small swig of Butterbeer.

"Excellent!" George exclaimed after gulping down his Butterbeer and burping loudly. Everyone continued their conversations with the exception of Mrs. Weasley.

"George! Where are your manners?" she exclaimed, looking at George, outraged.

"Mum! He said 'Excellent' didn't he?" Fred said quickly in George's defense.

Silence bellowed throughout the tiny kitchen as Mrs. Weasley looked from Fred's to George's faces. Ginny looked at Dreama and said rather loudly, "I think I'll give Dreama a tour of the rest of the house." And with that pushed her chair away from the table and stood. Dreama did the same and the two girls walked up the twisted stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Mrs. Weasley's voice reached them.

"GEORGE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG WITH YOU AND YOU HAD BETTER STOP SNICKERING FRED, BEFORE I LOCK THE BOTH OF YOU IN YOURT ROOMS FOR THE REST OF VACTION!"

Dreama looked at Ginny. "Are things always like this?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not always…Only when we have company."

The two walked down the hall toward Ginny's room. She opened the door and walked in, Dreama following her. Ginny sighed and sat down on her bed after kicking her shoes off. Dreama sat next to her and stared at the wall across the room from her.

Silence filled the room until Ginny looked at Dreama.

"You don't live too far from here, right?"

Dreama nodded, breaking her concentration that she had on the wall.

"Maybe, if it's okay with your parents of course, you can send the next week here and then we call all go to Diagon Alley together. We can even board the train together." She said, smiling.

Dreama shrugged, her mind slowly catching up with her. Her parents! What were they going to say when she walks into the house, after running out with not so much as a notice as to where she was going and how long she'd be gone, asking to spend the week somewhere?

She looked out the window at the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Ginny! I'm sorry but I must go! I can try to ask them but I don't know what they'll say…I kind of ran out earlier and didn't say where I was going…" Dreama explained, standing and heading for the door. Ginny stood and put her shoes back on.

"I'm coming with you."

The tow girls raced down the stairs ran through the kitchen, where the pots and pans were scrubbing themselves.

Ginny scribbled on a piece of loose piece of paper:

_Went to Dreama's house… Back in the morning_

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

Dreama and Ginny burst through the door and ran toward the hills the lead to Dreama's house.


End file.
